010715erisiosami
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 19:37 -- 07:38 GC: Erisio, having been pacing around the house for several minutes, eventually approaches Sami with a careful "Hey, Sami?" 07:39 AA: Sami looks up from what she's doing, then smiles. "What's up, Erisio?" 07:40 GC: "Well, I think I have a bit of a problem.." 07:41 AA: "Oh dear. What's wrong?" 07:41 GC: Erisio takes a deep inhale 07:44 GC: "Well first I asked Mahtah out, and she said yes, and that was cool, amazing even, but I wasnt sure what to DO for a date, so I asked Maenam for some clothes, because that*s sort of her thing and i needed something classy to wear, but I still didnt know what to do, then Lily found out about it and she insisted on planning it, and it was a little worrying but I trust her, but then I was still cluel 07:44 GC: ess, so I asked Doir what to do on a date, and he got involved, then I asked Sorser because he*s all about class, and then he got involved, and the point is that it*s sorta supposed to be a private thing, but ive accidentally involved a ton of people and now im sorta involving you because I asked you to stop and help me stop involving people" 07:45 AA: Sami blinks in surprise as she tries to process the stream of consciousness that was just dumped on her. 07:45 GC: ((Jesus, I didnt think it was THAT long)) 07:47 AA: "Wow, Erisio. Uh....wow. This has sort of become a clusterfu--a clusterflip, huh?" 07:48 AA: "Okay, here's the thing: Mahtah said yes to going out with you, right? So that means she thinks you're a pretty cool guy already, I should think." 07:49 AA: "So why do you need to go through so many hurdles to set things up to be just perfect, if she already likes the imperfect version of you?" 07:50 AA: "Trust me, I get why you're nervous. I was totally caught off guard when Beau told me she liked me. I couldn't figure out why she would like me or how I was supposed to act to make her keep liking me." 07:50 AA: "So I just sort of bungled my way through the whole thing." 07:51 AA: "And then I was just as lost when I started dating the other universe Beau." 07:52 AA: "But both of them wound up liking me anyway. Even though I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything right the entire time I've dated either of them." 07:53 AA: "So I guess what I'm saying is, do your best, but don't try to do the things that other people think would make your date perfect. Do the things that you want to do. And if you and Mahtah are right for one another, she'll like you BECAUSE of that stuff." 07:54 AA: "And if she doesn't, then it wasn't going to work out between you no matter what you did." 07:54 GC: "But Mahtah*s so amazing and cool and I*m so... me" 07:54 AA: "Haha. Yeah. I know the feeling." 07:54 AA: "Sometimes we don't really see the things about ourselves that other people think are worth admiring." 07:56 AA: "But let's imagine you did come up with some perfect date, by pretending to be someone else. Would you really feel okay with Mahtah falling in love with someone you were only pretending to be?" 07:56 AA: "I don't think that would be fair to her OR you." 07:57 AA: "There's nothing wrong with putting your best foot forward. But don't try to be something you're not." 07:59 GC: "..Oh.. yeah I guess that makes sense.. I guess im just afraid.. this is the first time ive really liked someone.. hell this is the first time I*ve had social interaction outside of my family in yggdrasil.." 07:59 GC: "I*m not exactly.. a people*s person, and I always say the wrong things, or I don*t get the punchline, or I am the punchline" 07:59 AA: "Yeah. It's scary. And it's stressful. And even if it works out, it's going to hurt a lot. But it's worth all the pain you'll go through." 08:00 GC: "I just can*t help but feel like im going to mess it all up" 08:01 AA: "If it makes you feel any better, she probably doesn't know what she's doing any more than you do." 08:01 AA: "Most people don't." 08:03 GC: "How*re you so smart about this stuff? How do you do the thing where.. where you know what to say and how to say it?" 08:03 GC: "I just can*t wrap my head around it.." 08:04 AA: "I don't know if I *am* smart about this stuff. But I try to listen to people and think about how they feel. And this is the impression I get from what I learn doing that." 08:05 AA: "I mean I've only been in two relationships. And from one perspective they were both with the same person." -- gardeningCatastrophe GC changed their mood to SMOOTH -- 08:06 GC: ((Ack sorry, hit the button)) 08:07 GC: Erisio sighs. "Wish I could do that" 08:08 AA: "What, date two versions of the same person?" 08:08 AA: "Because it's really confusing." 08:08 GC: "N-no, Sami, Be able to listen people and *get* how they feel" 08:08 GC: "I*m so bad at that, I only recently learned what *sarcasm* meant" 08:09 AA: "Oh. Well I don't know what to tell you then. It's just something I've always done." 08:14 GC: "Well anyway, I suppose I should text Lily and Maenam and Doir and Sorser and whoever else I talked to, and tell them I can handle it.." 08:14 GC: "I just hope im not lying when I say it" 08:14 AA: "You won't be! You can do this." 08:17 GC: "Thanks Sami, and uh, about what you said, about not being able to see your admirable features.. I hope you know I can see a lot of admirable features in you" 08:25 AA: "Thanks Erisio." 08:26 GC: "Thanks for the advice Sami, I*ll see ya later!" Erisio turns around, with a determined posture, and heads out the room. 08:27 GC: ((You post, or I?)) 08:29 AA: (( I will. )) 08:31 GC: ((thanks AA, and thanks for the log))